


Ar Fresco

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seu primeiro beijo foi como aquela primeira golfada de ar fresco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar Fresco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fresh Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118137) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Um presente um pouco atrasado para Alfer, para celebrar a aprovação do TCC dela. Ela pediu por Leliana/f!Warden, elfa maga, comparando a liberdade fora do círculo, com a prisão que ela viveu. E como estar com a Leliana faz ela sentir de novo toda a emoção do primeiro passo fora do círculo dela. O nome também foi ideia dela. Não segui a ideia 100%, mas acho que está próxima o bastante.

Arien era jovem quando ela foi levada para a torre, mais nova do que a média, mas não o bastante para ser qualquer coisa espetacular. Talvez fosse por isso que ouvia a maior parte das outras pessoas falando sobre as famílias que as deixaram para trás, enquanto ela nem ao menos se lembrava da sua. Às vezes achava que lembrava, sonhava com uma mulher sem rosto mas com um leve odor de pão fresco, mas ela não sabia se era uma memória ou só sua imaginação.

Sua memória mais vívida de sua vida de antes era do dia que ela foi levada para a torre. Era um fim de tarde ventoso no meio do verão, e o ar tinha cheiro de grama esmagada. Isso fazia com que ela quisesse correr pelo campo com seus braços abertos, algo que ela teve poucas oportunidades de fazer, vivendo na cidade. Não conseguia se lembrar dos templários que a levaram até lá, ou de quem primeiro a cumprimentou na tore, mas ela ainda se lembrava de quão rançoso era o ar quando ela entrou na torre pela primeira vez.

Com o tempo, se acostumou, mas nunca parou de desejar por uma chance de respirar ar fresco novamente. Depois dos suicídios, que os templários chamavam de tentativas de fuga, as janelas foram mantidas fechadas, e só os magos de maior ranking tinham permissão para as abrir. Decidiu muito cedo que não iria passar o resto da sua vida ali, e sua única chance de ver o mundo do lado de fora de novo era seguir as regras e subir nos ranking, então ela teria permissão de sair em missões. Na tinha muita esperança, só um punhado tinha essa chance, mas ainda era melhor do que pular de uma janela.

Então ela teve que escolher entre lealdade e seu sonho, e ela depositou sua confiança na pessoa errada. Por um momento, temeu que ficaria presa naquela torre para sempre, e essa ideia era mais assustadora do que a de que a matariam. Ela aceitou ser uma warden só por uma chance de pisar do lado de fora novamente, sem pensar sobre o perigo.

Seu primeiro passo do lado de fora foi melhor do que qualquer orgasmo. Suas pernas estavam tremendo, e teve que se segurar no braço de Duncan para não cair. Ela riu histericamente, chorando e tremendo, e precisou de um minuto para se acalmar. O ar era mais fresco do que ela se lembrava, e o espaço aberto era quase demais. Isso era liberdade, mais do que esperar obter, e estava feliz em pagar qualquer preço para escapar de sua prisão.

Então se tornou uma warden, e compreendeu que ainda era uma prisioneira, só que agora seu corpo era sua prisão, e essa vez não haveria escapatória. O odor fétido dos darkspawn poluía o ar fresco, e ela se perguntou se essa ilusão de liberdade valia alguma coisa.

Quando conheceu Leliana, não sabia o que pensar. Leliana era diferente de qualquer outra irmã, e Arien se encontrou confiando nela mais rápido do que pensou ser possível. Seu primeiro beijo foi como aquela primeira golfada de ar fresco, só que dessa vez ela não sabia o que esperar. Era diferente de qualquer um dos seus casos no círculo, que sempre lhe davam a impressão de ser nada mais do que um modo de passar o tempo. Estava grata por ter sido capaz de conter sua excitação até estar sozinha, já que cair sobre Leliana teria sido embaraçoso. No dia seguinte, seu sorriso durou até depois das primeiras vezes que foram atacadas.

Arien sempre esperou que pudesse se ver livre da torre do círculo, mas depois de descobrir a verdade sobre os wardens, ela desistiu de toda a esperança de liberdade. Ainda assim, agora, com Leliana dormindo ao seu lado, ousava ter esperança novamente. Seu corpo era uma prisão, e Leliana era a única pessoa que a fazia sentir verdadeiramente livre.


End file.
